Aspects of the disclosure relate to the detection of visual markers within images. A visual marker is often affixed to physical objects to convey information such as a source, brand, logo, and the like. A human user may be able to identify a visual marker by sight. For example, a child may recognize a particular visual marker affixed to a toy as indicating that the toy is associated with a particular cartoon, franchised story line, or toy manufacturer. In many cases, it is advantageous to have the capability to detect a visual marker through the use of a device. However, using a device to perform image-based detection of a visual marker is challenging, particularly when image capture and/or processing capabilities are limited, which is often the case in real-life scenarios. There is therefore a need for improved techniques in the detection of visual markers.